codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Yumi Ishiyama
Yumi Ishiyama is a member of the Lyoko Warriors in the series Code Lyoko. She is considered the "mature" person in the group, and takes care of the younger members. She is Ulrich's romantic love interest, and Aelita's closest friend. Description Yumi was born in Kyoto Japan, (as mentioned by her mother in one episode while eating noodles) although her family emigrated to France when she was just a baby. Having been raised among traditional Japanese values, she shows complete respect for her parents, sometimes even to excess. She attributes a lot of importance to her origins, and even plans later to return to her roots. First, in regard to Yumi's personality: always dressed in black, she inspires coldness and distance at first glance. Rather abrupt, and often of a sarcastic humour, she can seem particularly stiff and ironic. But this appearance exists only to hide her generous and sensitive inner nature, because behind this mask hides a being filled with warmth and with human qualities such as kindness, helpfulness, delicacy and sincerity. Indeed Yumi prefers getting acquainted and knowing people before opening to them, but once trust is established, she assumes a limitless fidelity towards people whom she likes. A fine observer and psychologist, she is adept at understanding people. Good at sports, very smart (as seen by her responses to difficult situations), a hundred percent natural, she is the perfect opposite of Sissi and seems, in contrast to the majority of her peers with their female "best friends", to prefer the company of boys. The only girl she is close friends with is Aelita. Intransigence remains however her most notable defect. Yumi is also a very applied pupil, who excels particularly in the literary subjects. Considered as having a great scholastic potential, she has the respect and trust of her professors. She is also the only one of the group living off-campus, the others being dormitory residents. Socially, her relationships do not seem to preoccupy her much; ignoring the follies of the schoolyard, she seems to pay real attention only to her inner group of friends. Some schoolmates admire her, and while others despise her, she pays no attention. Boys are interested in her, enticed by her natural and cryptic beauty. She, however, pushes them away, by turning derision upon any attempt on their part… Yumi is undoubtedly the most mature and the most thoughtful of the group. Naturally warranting respect, her opinion is always taken into account. She always acts within the group as defending others: it is she who makes important decisions on the group's direction, and it is to her that they come for advice. The relations of Yumi and Ulrich are complex and often very ambiguous, as they do not share their thoughts about each other often. Even though they almost kiss in the episode Routine, they decide to keep it a secret. An important mission links them in friendship. Strong respect, mutual admiration and reciprocal feelings (although distant) join these two figures in a very strong relationship. Should not however their relationship extend to more than just friendship? On Lyoko, Yumi is virtualized in geisha form. Equipped with formidable metallic fans with defensive properties (acting as shields) and also as offensive missiles, she proves to be a considerable adversary against the monsters of X.A.N.A. Along with her sharp fans used like ninja stars, she also has telekinetic powers for making life difficult for the henchmen of the computer villain. Yumi is in 9th grade for Seasons 1-2 and in the 10th grade in Seasons 3-4. In Season 1-3 she is 14, turning 15 in Lab Rat. Lyoko Form *'ID Card'- Yumi's ID card shows a Sakura, the official flower of Japan. *'Health' - 100 Life points *'Weapon' Fan-long range attack fans that cuts through enemies. *'Lyoko Powers' Telekinesis-Yumi has telekinesis on Lyoko, allowing her to be able to lift certain objects and people on Lyoko. This ability is weak and can only be activated for a short time, it also wears her out, it is strengthined in season 4 * Vehicle: Overwing-A hover scooter which she shared with Aelita in 2nd and 3rd season.Yumi also has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes since season 4. Trivia *The word "yumi" is also a type of Japanese longbow. These bows are rather large. Incidentally, Yumi is the tallest member of Team Lyoko. *Her full name translates from Japanese as "beauty of the stone mountain" (ishi meaning "stone", yama meaning "mountain"). *Yumi was the only one who ever defeated Aelita when Aelita was under X.A.N.A.'s control. *Yumi was the first one to be lost at sea in her Nav Skid. *Yumi seems to get devirtualized the most times in the series. *Yumi is the leader on Lyoko usually jumping in to save the day. (In one episode it landed her in the digital sea.) *Yumi is the only character whose method of transportation doesn't match her outfit. *In the episode Bragging Rights ''it's hinted that Yumi is afraid of bugs. *In season four Yumi entered Lyoko the most. *In ''Frontier it is revealed that Yumi is a good artist. *Yumi owns a Totoro stuffed animal, relating back to her Japanese heritage. *In Hard Luck, Yumi reveals that her least favorite monsters created by X.A.N.A. are Kankrelats, and that her favorites are Krabs. *Yumi is the only one who does not yell her superpower out like Ulrich does with Super Sprint or Odd with Shield. *Yumi seems to get most XANA attacks in the 1st and 3rd seasons Gallery Real Life Transfer yumi.png Yumi and ulrich run for it.png 15 found.png 6 do it ulrich!.png 18 its yumi vs yumi.png|Yumi Versus X.A.N.A. Yumi Yumi_1022.jpg Yumi_1075.jpg|Yumi with her younger brother, Hiroki. Yumihome.jpg yumi at home.jpg|Yumi at home yumi_car.jpg yumi_hotshower_hiroki.jpg yumi_class.jpg Tumblr lmv11hDmGy1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m2wbcxVBMu1qlvb12o1 500.png tumblr_lruiunIpSe1r3z27uo3_250.jpg tumblr_lruiunIpSe1r3z27uo10_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m5bps76zXE1rnqitk.jpg tumblr_m2wanujLpZ1qlvb12o1_500.png Yumi.jpg Yumi in the real world.jpg Teddygozilla UlruchxYumi.gif Th Yumi-Ulrich Fight.gif Yumi ishiyama-char.jpg Yumi 0056.jpg Yumi 0075.jpg Odd and Team Lyoko.png Yumi Athelitic.png 2011-08-14 1459.png 2011-08-15 2126.png 2011-08-15 2128 001.png 10 yumi is questioned.png Yumi hmph.jpg 2 yumi sulks for france.png 6 the many faces of yumi.png Yumi manhole.jpg Yumi dance.jpg 2011-10-03 2052.png 12 none taken, sir, I'm Japanese.png Lyoko (Season 1) Lyokumi.jpg|Yumi in the Desert Region in her original Lyoko form. 2011-08-14_1523.png|Yumi's card She can't hold on much longer.png|Yumi about to fall into the digital sea/void. Yumi saves aelita.png|Yumi pushing a megatank over the edge 17 the real yumi.png Yumi_telekinesis.jpg|Yumi using her telekinesis yumi_sesert_fan.jpg|Yumi about to throw a fan in the Desert 14.5 yumi in the guardian.png Tumblr m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo1 1280.png Aelita Hopper 34.gif 130px-2011-08-14_1525.png Telekenisis.jpg Lyoko (Season 2) Yumi_0863.jpg Tumblr lx5f1yHyIT1r7qs82o1 500.jpg tumblr_lzaibn7TpW1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo2_1280.png tumblr_m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo4_250.png tumblr_m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg Th yumi jump spinny.gif Fan In Action.gif Lyoko (Season 3) tumblr_lyxig0DMM81qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo7_1280.jpg Yumionoverwing.jpg.jpeg Ulrich and The Group.png Lyoko (Season 4) Yumi 1046.jpg Yumi 0926.jpg|Yumi using her newly enhanced and strengthened telekinetic abilities in the fourth season. Yumi_1073.jpg|Yumi in her Navskid in the digital sea. Yumi_1074.jpg|Yumi trapped in the digital sea. 100px-Yumi New Card2-1-.jpg yumi_replika.jpg|Yumi on a Replika Yumi_forest.jpg Yumi lyokos4.jpg Tumblr lwy49wCLmF1r7qs82o1 500.jpg Tumblr lxyupdCOUr1r7qs82o1 500.jpg tumblr_m1ilhz6pgD1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo9_1280.png tumblr_m29wfdbqLh1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg Tumblr m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo7 1280.png Th Yumi William.gif Th yumi defeat william.gif Yumi using her Tessen fans.gif 45645.gif Lyoko (Evolution) Stick concept.PNG melanie.png Yumi 4.PNG Blok 1.PNG OverWing.PNG Yumi 2.PNG Yumi 3.PNG Yumi.PNG Others yumi_cutscenes1.jpg FileYUMI 4.jpg 2011-08-14_1515.png 5-3.jpg Yumi valentine.jpg yumifan.jpg Yumi.png es:Yumi Ishiyama fr:Yumi Ishiyama Ishiyama, Yumi Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Game Category:Code lyoko:Quest for infinity Ishiyama, Yumi Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Lyoko Powers